Edward Lupin
Edward Remus "Teddy" LupinPottermore - New From J. K. Rowling - Remus Lupin (b. April, 1998) was the son and only child of the late Remus Lupin and his deceased wife, Nymphadora Tonks. He was a Metamorphmagus like his mother. He was named after Nymphadora's father, Edward Tonks, who was killed shortly before his birth, and his father Remus who was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter was named as his godfather.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Biography Ted Lupin was born in April, 1998 to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks. He was named in honour of his maternal grandfather Edward Tonks. On May 2, 1998, his mother and father both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving him with his maternal grandmother Andromeda Tonks. Unfortunately, both Teddy's parents died in the battle, leaving him an orphan and was therefore raised by his grandmother2007 Bloomsbury Chat with J. K. Rowling and usually spent much of his time with the Potter and Weasley families. Since he was born in April 1998, Ted most likely began his education in the magical arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2009. Teddy, described as a "lanky, half-werewolf", attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup with his family, but Rita Skeeter, who wrote a scathing article that he featured in, felt he was behaving in a very shameful way, as he sought out dark corners and was constantly snogging Victoire Weasley. On 1 September, 2017, Teddy came to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to see off Victoire Weasley, with whom he was in a romantic relationship, in which case, they were distantly related through marriage. It was remarked that it would be nice if he was an official member of the Potter/Weasley family. Of the three Potter children, he seemed to be the closest with the youngest, Lily. She didn't laugh at his relationship with Victoire Weasley, unlike her brother James. Lily very much hoped Victoire and Teddy would get married so that he would become a real part of their family. Teddy Lupin did not become a werewolf like his father. He was, however, a Metamorphmagus, like his mother.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 Family , and mother, Nymphadora Tonks.]] Teddy's mother and father were killed by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, respectively, during the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving their son an orphan. Teddy was thus brought up by his maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, and saw a lot of the Potter and Weasley families,JK Rowling web chat, 30th July visiting at least four times a week for dinner. On his mother's side, Teddy is also related to the Black and Malfoy families; Narcissa Malfoy is his great-aunt, Lucius Malfoy is his great-uncle, making Draco Malfoy his first cousin, once removed and Scorpius Malfoy his second cousin. His mother's murderer, the late Bellatrix Lestrange, was also his great-aunt. Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange is also his great-uncle. His grandmother and two great-aunts's cousins, Sirius Black and Regulus Black are his first cousins twice removed. Harry Potter, of whom Remus and Nymphadora deeply trusted and always liked, was asked by the couple to become Teddy's godfather, to which Harry accepted. Etymology * "Edward" is derived from the Old English words ead, meaning "blessed", and weard, meaning "guard", and has been the name of many members of the English nobility and royalty. Behind the Name: Edward *The name "Remus" comes from the brothers Romulus and Remus, the legendary brothers who fought in their adulthood, and of whom Romulus became the founder of Rome, who were raised by wolves. Interestingly, Romulus was the codename used by Ted's father on Potterwatch. *"Lupin" derives from the Latin lupus meaning "wolf". Behind the scenes *Luke Newberry was cast as Ted Lupin in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, but he was cut from the ending of the film and he is only mentioned by Remus to Harry.http://ajmanagement.co.uk/clientDetail.asp?intClientID=157 Teddy also does not appear in any of the deleted scenes on the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 DVD and Blu-ray. *Teddy's origins are supposed to reflect Harry's, who lost both parents to Voldemort as well. However, unlike Harry, Teddy grows up in a new and safe world, surrounded by loving family and friends.J.K. Rowling: I wanted to kill parents, MSBNC.com interview, 29th July 2007 *Teddy's House is unknown, but he has close relatives in at least three Houses: his father was a Gryffindor, his mother was a Hufflepuff, and his grandmother who raised him was a Slytherin. *Both Teddy and Victoire Weasley have fathers who were attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. *J.K. Rowling stated that part of the reason she wrote the epilogue was to inform many eventual heartbroken readers that although Teddy never knew his parents, he was surrounded by friends and family that cared deeply for him and had a pleasant childhood. *Teddy shares many traits with Neville Longbottom: both of their parents were injured by Death Eaters (Teddy's parents died, while Neville's parents were driven insane), both of these incidents involved Bellatrix Lestrange, and both were raised by their grandmothers, Andromeda and Augusta, respectively. *Both Teddy and Victoire have mothers with unique traits; Fleur Delacour has Veela blood, and Nymphadora Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. *Victoire and Teddy are fourth cousins once removed, as both are distant descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *Teddy is the second cousin of Scorpius Malfoy. *Ted is named after Edward Tonks, his maternal grandfather. *Following Teddy's birth, Remus Lupin stated to the occupants of Shell Cottage that Teddy had changed his hair colour from black to ginger in the hour since he had been born. This suggests that Teddy's natural hair colour could in fact be black like that of his great aunt Bellatrix and first cousin twice removed, Sirius Black. *In a Privet Drive scene at the beginning of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Tonks almost announces that she is pregnant before she is interrupted by Mad-Eye Moody. *Teddy is like his godfather, Harry Potter, in a lot of ways. First, they both lost their parents to Voldemort; James and Lily Potter died when Voldemort came to their home, and Remus and Nymphadora died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Second, they both grew up with family; Harry grew up with his uncle, Vernon, aunt, Petunia, and cousin, Dudley, and Teddy grew up with his grandmother Andromeda. Third, they were both in infancy when their parents died; Harry was one, Teddy wasn't even a month old. Fourth, both their fathers were Marauders. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) *Pottermore'' Notes and references ru:Тедди Люпин de:Ted Lupin es:Ted Lupin fr:Ted Lupin fi:Ted Lupin it:Ted Lupin no:Theodor Lupus pl:Ted Remus Lupin Category:1998 births Category:British individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Only children Category:Orphans Category:Sorted in 2009 Category:Wizards Category:Articles related to werewolves Category:Tonks family Category:Lupin family Category:Disowned members of the House of Black